harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Triwizard Tournament
The Triwizard Tournament is a tournament held between the wizarding schools of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. It began in approximately 1294. Rules and Customs Each of the three schools puts forth candidates to be their "champion". These nominees put their names into the Goblet of Fire. The goblet selects what it considers the best of each school and spits their names out, making them champion. Only three champions were to be selected, the three chosen were to be at least seventeen, though traditionally any student could be chosen. The tournament includes three tasks designed to test the champions. These tasks are exceedingly dangerous and differ from year to year. Champions recieve marks in each of the tasks, and the one with the highest total recieves the Triwizard Cup. In the 1994 Tournament, the points champions received in the first two tasks determined the order in which they started the third task, which was a race to the Cup. Though cheating is frowned upon, it has been known to take place several times during the history of the tournament. Another traditional part of the tournament is the Yule Ball, held on Christmas eve. The tournament was discontinued (date unknown) when the death toll mounted too high. 1792 Triwizard Tournament Only one task of the 1792 Tournament is known. It was a task involving catching a cockatrice, though it went on a rampage and injured three of the judges. This event was recorded in the book Hogwarts, A History. 1994 Triwizard Tournament Contestants 1994: * Viktor Krum (Durmstrang) * Fleur Delacour (Beauxbatons) * Cedric Diggory (Hogwarts) * Harry Potter (Hogwarts, fourth) A revival was attempted in 1994-1995, but was troubled early by the fact that Harry Potter was unexpectedly chosen as a fourth champion by the Goblet of Fire even though he was underage. The tournament was further cast into shadow when one of the main judges, Barty Crouch, was murdered. The future of the tournament must be considered doubtful without renewed security measures;among other problems it was discovered that the Goblet of Fire had been hoodwinked with the name of a fictitious school and the Triwizard Cup turned into a Portkey. Tasks There are three tasks in the tournament. Dragon Task The dragon task was the first task in the Tournament. The goal was to get past a certain species of dragon and get a golden egg that contained a clue to the next task. The dragons used were: *Chinese Fireball *Common Welsh Green *Swedish Short-Snout *Hungarian Horntail Lake Task The lake task was the second task, in which the 4 champions had an hour to swim the black lake and find what had been taken from them. The golden egg from the dragon worked as a clue for the task, when opened in the air it sounded like wailing, but when opened under water it was merpeople song - Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching, ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And recover what we took, But past an hour - the prospect's black Too late, it's gone, it won't come back. Each champion had a friend taken, Harry had Ron taken, Krum had Hermione taken, Cedric had Cho Chang taken, and Fleur had her younger sister, Gabrielle, taken. Harry (With a tip off from Dobby, or Neville in the film) used Gillyweed, a weed that makes you grow gills, and makes your hand a feet webbed. Krum badly transfigured himself into a shark, with only his head changing shape. Cedric and Fleur both used the bubble head charm, which leaves a bubble of air around your head. Cedric came first with 47 points, Harry second with 45, Krum third with 40, and Fleur last with 25. Maze Task The final task was to make your way through a maze grown on the Quidditch pitch. The aim was to find the middle where the Triwizard cup was. On the way there was a variety of obstacles such as boggarts, blast ended screwts, a sphinx, an Acromantula and 'an odd golden mist' which turned things upside-down. The people with the most points so far had a head start (Cedric and Harry), followed by Krum and finally Fleur. The task however was fixed, as Barty Crouch Jr. impersonating Mad Eye Moody, firstly stunning Fleur, then putting the Imperius Curse on Krum and telling him to 'finish' Diggory by the use of the Cruciatus Curse. However, Harry stunned Krum before he had the chance, and him and Diggory reached the cup together. But, Barty Crouch Jr. had turned the cup into a portkey, transporting the boys into a graveyard where Wormtail was going to revive Voldemort. Diggory was instantly killed by Wormtail, but Harry's blood was used to restore Voldemorts body. After that he was forced to duel Voldemort, but got away after Priori Incantatem took place. Harry returned to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. Category:Events